The Intruder IV
The Intruder IV (just short for a Intruder 4 or TIV) is a Total Immersion Event (T.I.E) that will premiere on Toonami soon. It will premiere SFAR. This T.I.E tells the death of TOM 5.0 and the birth of TOM 5.4 (similar to TOM 3.5 (see TOM 3), and is differently the same but different). The Intruder IV is the second standalone Toonami T.I.E. that has aired on the Adult Swim version of Toonami since Countdown ''has been the first. Logo The 20th anniversary logo was re-used again, as a red variant to match with the event and timer (4h 2m 06s). The old red variant can be seen here. In some bumpers and promos, the logo would be spelled backwards. Also in some bumpers and promos, the logo would be gradient and/or glitching. There are more variants on this list: * SARA (or the Vindication II) would display the Toonami logo (or the logo spelled backwards). * Some of the "Later" idents could be seen with the timer and Toonami logo. * On the "Returns" and "Next" idents for Dragon Ball Z Kai, Broly can be seen on the screen, though there is a scare factor. * On the "Returns" and "Next" idents for Cowboy Bebop (the anime), some of the episodes are the background. * In the trailer, "TIV" appears while "The Intruder IV" text fades in. * In a ident (which background looks like with the one featuring the 2003-2004 Toonami logo), the Toonami logo glows, then turns into the red variant. * On the "New" and "Later" idents for the 2003 Astro Boy, many episodes can appear, and there is a scare factor. * On the "Returns" idents for Gundam Wing, at the end, SARA will appear saying "It's only on Toonami if you think it is." * Isabelle can be seen during the ad breaks for the episode and more except game reviews, after it, the screen flies to the Toonami logo. Introduction of TOM 5.4 ''"So it's a brand new Toonami, but the mission objectives remain the same. My name is TOM. I'm the new TOM 5.0. Welcome aboard the Vindication II, Adult Swim's first and only interstellar broadcast and exploration vehicle. I'll give you the tour later. Later. From this day forward me & SARA is completely responsible for all Toonami transmissions. I'm takin' you viewers and fans into the new millennium of the future! No small changes now, same show, same attitude; new place to do it, new guy to do it with. Let's jump to the origin of me---'' ''Maybe that story was longer. So SARA doesn't know it. Because the network always get back. Oh, Hi Adult Swim, I got the results of the network back, so better watch out." Plot Episode 1: Nascita di TOM 5.4 Part 1 ''' At the bridge of Vindication II, SARA and TOM talk about the old days of the first Sailor Moon anime's fifth season only got aired in Japan (while watching a VHS videotape of that season), and Isabelle (off-screen) says, "Life can be special sometimes." '''Episode 2: Nascita di Tom 5.4 Part 2 Category:The Intruder IV Topics Category:Toonami Shows Category:Articles under construction